Beau à voir
by Ilunae
Summary: Himiko était contente de tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Bakugou et Asui. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les élèves de la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Tsuchako, Seroroki, Kirimina, Tojiro, SatouKouda, Iiyama, Momojirou et Shinkami.

* * *

Himiko était contente de tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Bakugou et Asui. Midoriya et Uraraka avaient beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Bakugou avait un sale caractère mais, il était toujours là quand Midoriya avait besoin de lui. Il l'aidait à s'entraîner et lui donnait des conseils.

Bakugou avait aussi beaucoup de chance d'avoir Midoriya auprès de lui. De ce qu'elle savait ils étaient amis d'enfance. Il avait beaucoup de chance de connaître quelqu'un comme Midoriya depuis aussi longtemps. Cela devait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'admirait depuis tout ce temps. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir un ami d'enfance.

Pour ce qui était d'Asui et Uraraka, elles étaient adorables toutes les deux. Tout ce soutien mutuel lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle espérait pouvoir connaître cela, un jour. Juste parce qu'elle était une vilaine ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.

Après les avoir observés, Himiko avait eu envie d'en savoir plus sur les élèves de la classe A. Après tout, Midoriya et Uraraka avaient aussi d'autres amis. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec eux.. Ils avaient l'air tous de beaucoup s'amuser.

Elle fut donc agréablement surprise quand Dabi vint lui demander de surveiller Todoroki Shouto.

"Il faut croire qu'on est pareil, toi et moi !"

Himiko ne savait pas pourquoi Dabi avait besoin d'avoir des photos et vidéos du fils d'Endeavor mais, cela l'arrangeait bien. Comme cela, elle pouvait continuer d'observer les camarades de classe de Midoriya et Uraraka. En plus de cela, le fils d'Endeavor était un ami de Midoriya. Elle allait donc en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Sa filature du fils d'Endeavor lui apprit beaucoup de choses. Il avait une bonne relation avec Midoriya. Aussi avec Iida qui était le petit frère d'Ingenium. Ils se soutenaient et s'encourageaient tous les trois.

C'était beau à voir. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Des amis qui les acceptaient tel qu'ils étaient. Himiko aurait aimé avoir cela quand elle avait encore été à l'école.

Todoroki ne parlait pas qu'à ces deux-là. Il avait l'air aussi bien s'entendre avec Yaoyorozu. Ce qui n'était pas bien surprenant. Les deux semblaient avoir beaucoup de choses en commun.

Il avait aussi un petit ami, Sero Hanta. Là, elle avait été un peu plus étonnée. L'autre adolescent n'avait rien de particulier à première vue. Elle se souvenait de lui, cependant. C'était lui qui était venu en aide à Midoriya avec Uraraka quand elle avait pris la place de la fille de Shiketsu.

Himiko fit donc plus de recherches sur lui. Sero n'appartenait à aucune famille de connues. Il n'était pas spécialement doué non plus. Il avait l'air d'être tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire.

Pourtant cela avait l'air de bien fonctionner avec le petit Todoroki. Ce dernier aidait son petit ami à étudier. C'était mignon. Encore une fois, Himiko aurait aimé connaître cela.

Elle alla donc annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Dabi.

"Dommage pour toi ! Tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre !"

Dabi lui avait demandé de trouver d'autres renseignements sur ce garçon. Ce qu'elle fit donc. Son camarade n'avait pas l'air triste quand elle lui avait dit qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec le fils d'Endeavor. Au contraire, il avait eu l'air content.

Il devait donc avoir une autre raison de lui avoir demandé d'observer le petit Todoroki. Elle se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Dabi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Elle décida donc de ne pas lui poser de question. Cela le regardait, après tout.

Elle avait aussi d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Elle devait continuer à observer les élèves de la classe A. Uraraka avait la chance de s'entendre bien avec toutes les filles de sa classe. Ce n'était pas étonnant comme elle était adorable. C'était une chose que Himiko n'avait jamais connu.

Ces filles avaient de la chance. Elles pouvaient passer beaucoup de temps avec Uraraka. Elles pouvaient parler de leurs problèmes entre elles et, s'entraider pour trouver une solution.

Elles avaient aussi toutes quelqu'un dans leur vie. Yaoyorozu et la fille avec des prises aux oreilles étaient ensemble. Elles aussi étaient adorables toutes les deux. La fille invisible sortait avec le mec qui avait une longue queue. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre de particulier mais, ils allaient bien ensemble.

Pour ce qui était de la fille à la peau rose, elle était avec le mec qui pouvait durcir sa peau, un ami de Bakugou. Les deux s'encourageaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. C'était beau à voir.

En fait, tous les élèves de cette classe étaient géniaux. Satou qui faisait des gâteaux dès qu'il y avait une occasion un peu spéciale. Il en faisait même juste pour le lapin de son petit ami.

Iida qui se conduisait comme une véritable mère poule avec ses camarades de classe. Son petit ami, Aoyama aidait les autres à s'habiller pour leurs rendez-vous. Kaminari, un autre ami de Bakugou, passait son temps à envoyer des décharges électriques à Shinsou. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi.

Mineta, le pervers de la classe, se faisait souvent remettre à sa place par tout le monde. Il se faisait souvent transformer en momie par les bandes de scotch de Sero. Après cela, il allait pleurer auprès du type qui pouvait décupler ses bras. Il y avait aussi la tête d'oiseau qui racontait des histoires d'horreur à tous ses camarades.

Ils avaient l'air de tous beaucoup s'amuser entre eux. Himiko aurait adoré pouvoir être dans une classe comme celle-là. Cela devait être agréable de faire partie d'un groupe aussi soudé.

Elle était donc contente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
